Long Time, No See
by J'adore Edward Cullen
Summary: Edward and Bella met back when Edward was human, but she died of the influenza. Now the Cullen family is moving up to Alaska, and there they meet someone rather unexepected.
1. Memories

**Disclaimer-** I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor will I ever be. I'm only borrowing her characters for a little and promise to give them back when I'm done... minus Edward. I'll keep him for awhile.

_This is my first fanfiction story and actually my first story that I have ever written. Reviews would be wonderful so please review and I'll add more chapters as soon as I can if people enjoy this story!!_

**EPOV**

The sun was well hidden behind the dense clouds, making the day darker than it already was, at least to me. It was the end of summer and we were moving again, packing our lives away in boxes and sending them up to Alaska. The plan was that we were going to live in Alaska for a few years so we could be close to the Denali Clan. They have a new member, but apparently, she is not a new born and has been living alone for quite some time. Everyone was excited to meet the "new girl," but no one was as excited as Alice, though no one can ever be as excited about Alice in any kind of situation. Crazy pixy.

This whole new girl thing was getting annoying. Esme and Carlisle were of course excited. They kept thinking that maybe this would be the girl for me. The one to finally "complete" me as they seem to say. Emmett of course was going along the same lines and would stop thinking about the new girl and I doing the wild monkey dance and he kept putting it. I swear this guy has nothing on his mind, and of course I would know what's on his mind, other than sex.

Alice's voice sang from the living room, "Edward, hurry up! You're the fastest out of us all, and yet you seem to take forever to pack up your precious CD's. I already promised you that they wouldn't be broken, you would think by now you would trust the psychic of the family."

I laughed under my breath. For such a small person, she really can be extremely annoying. And aside from the fact that she had been pestering me all day about hurrying with my packing so we could meet this new girl, she was also blocking me. Nothing is more annoying than hearing "It's A Small World After All" over and over again.

Taping the last box, I carried it downstairs and put it in the moving trailer. With one last look at the white house in Forks, I climbed into the Volvo and turned on Debussy, which of course brought back the memories of when I was actually human and had a point in living.

**April, 12th 1918**

"_Hello, Edward, are you alright?" _

_I looked back at my friend, Henry, and nodded. Henry just gave me a funny look and shrugged as I turned back around to see if I might be able to find that girl again. I had no idea what her name was, who she really was, but all I knew was that she was perfect. The mahogany colored hair, the beautiful pale skin, and the loveliest smile I had ever seen a person wear. She was an angel, and I had to have her._

_I made up an excuse so I could go find her, "Henry, I need to leave. It's getting late and my mother will worry if I don't come home soon."_

"_Quite the mama's boy aren't we…" and that was all of his response that I heard because I was off to find this girl. _

_Walking quickly down the sidewalk, I searched all over for her. I just kept thinking, brown hair, blue dress, white hat with blue buttons. But all I could see was a mass of people, so I walked even faster until running smack into someone. _

_The sweetest voice I ever heard began speaking, "Oh goodness. I'm so sorry! I should not have just been standing there! This is all my fault!" _

_I looked down at the girl on the ground, whom of course I had run into and yet kept blaming herself, and realizes this was the angel in blue. _

"_This really wasn't your fault you know. I should have looking where I was going, so excuse me for running into you. I think it is only polite if we introduce ourselves now don't you? I'm Edward Masen, and you are?" I tried to sound confident and wanted to slip introductions in so she wouldn't run off right away._

"_Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella," she blushes furiously when I proceeded to kiss her hand, as any gentleman would do in such a situation. And it also gave me reason to be even closer to her. Her hand was so warm and small , and I couldn't help noticing how perfect it fit with my own hand. Right when I looked into her eyes, her name registered in my mind. Swan? The new neighbors. Impossible! That really would be entirely too perfect._

"_Well, Ms. Swan, if I am not mistaken… I do believe that we may just be neighbors. You moved into that white house on Kensington Road did you not?"_

_Bella nodded, blushing again, though I don't know what I could have said to make her blush._

"_That's very good. Hopefully we will be seeing more of each other soon. I really must be going now, if you'll excuse me," and with another kiss to her hand, I left, praying that I wasn't the only one to feel something going on between the two of us._

**Present**

The memory of Bella Swan was etched into my mind for the rest of eternity. For the moment we met, to all the rest of the times that we had together, it was love. I was more than ready after only knowing her for a mere two weeks, to propose to her, but of course, that would not have been exactly acceptable. So instead of proposing, we courted. We were inseparable for months. I was even putting ideas of going to war behind me, because all I truly wanted, and needed, was to be with Bella.

We were perfect together. Happy, the happiest I have ever been and ever will be, and nothing was going to tear us apart. But of course, tragedy must always strike. The Spanish Influenza struck Chicago, and both Bella and my entire family, including myself, were not lucky. Bella was the first to go. Even though many of my human memories have disappeared, I still remember the last time I saw her, on her death bed.

**September 25th 1918**

_Walking up the stairs, into Bella's bedroom felt rather odd. I, of course, had never to the upstairs of her house, let alone her bedroom, so as I opened her door, I began to feel awkward and shy. Those emotions were replaced with horror and sadness when I looked at the bed and the person in it. She was not the same Bella I had known two days before. The sickness had taken over her quickly. _

_Instead of a blushing, happy young woman, there lay a deathly pale, tired girl. Her eyes were closed and she was obviously trying not to cry out in pain. It was too much for me to handle, but I realized this was going to be the last time I saw her and I would not run out on her. Not when she needed me most. _

_The war raging in my head at the moment on whether to stay or leave stopped immediately when I heard my angel's voicing calling for me. _

_Slowly, I walked over to Bella's bed and took her hand in mine. It was burning with fever and felt so weak as I held it. Bella opened her eyes and looked straight at me, as if looking into my soul. But just as soon as she opened her eyes, they were closed again. She was too tired to keep them open. _

_I knew that I needed to tell her something, and I needed to say it fast, she was slipping away so fast._

"_I love you, Bella. Did you know that?"_

"_I love you too, Edward." Her voice was the softest of whispers. It was as if that is what she had been waiting to hear, because her breathing slowed down and seemed to stop. I knew it was over, and I had to get out of this room. This room and house would never be the same, they would always now remind me of death and sorrow._

_I left the room as quickly as I could and passed the nurse, who had been in the room when I had entered but left soon after. As I passed, she grabbed my wrist and whispered, "Everything is going to be okay, I promise you." Her golden eyes burned with the promise and I tried to believe her, but how could I when an angel had died/_

**Present**

Not long after Bella passed away, I too caught the flu, but unlike Bella, I did not get to die. I was sentenced to an eternity of Hell remembering my one true love and knowing that I would never see her again.

After taking that stroll down memory lane, I noticed that I was already near Tanya's home. Funny how time seems to slip away when you're trying to live in the past.

Fifteen minutes later I pulled up alongside my other family member's cars and got out.

"How was the drive Edward?" Emmett asked, " It seemed so long, and I even had Rosie to talk to. I can't imagine how it was for you, all lonely and stuff."

Of course he had to remind me of my loneliness. Then again, it's not his fault that that comment hurt me. No one in my family even knows that I was once not so alone.

Jasper gave me a look sensing my pain. _You alright there? All of sudden I just feel this sadness roll off of you. _

I nodded towards him and shrugged trying to let him know that I was okay, or at least pretending to be okay.

Turning back towards the house, we wait for Tanya and the rest of her family to come out with the new girl. By now Alice is bouncing up and down at an alarmingly high rate, and if I weren't a vampire I would be starting to feel a little queasy with the fast movement.

_I wonder what she'll look like? Not as good as I do of course, but Alice said she is beautiful, even for a vampire. _What a surprise, Rosalie's thoughts are about her looks. Shocker.

_Maybe this will be the one for Edward. I do so wish that he would find someone, just someone to make him happy. _Esme gave me a sheepish smile, knowing that I read her latest thought. If only she knew the someone that made me happy was gone forever.

_I really want to see this girl, Alice is going crazy which means that she must have seen something interesting happening. Jeeze, everything has been so boring lately, even Prudish Eddie has been all calm and junk. No fun fights lately._

As soon as the last of Emmett's thoughts swirled through my own, I moved to punch him, just because he wanted a fight. But right as I did, I heard my name being called and everything else went silent. I turned towards the voice and saw an angel.

I was shocked beyond belief and the only thing I could choke out was,

"Bella?"

_So did you like it? REVIEW!! S'il vous plait?! That would make my day! Wow I rhymed. How cool. Back to my point, review and I might give you a cookie or cake, or maybe another chapter._

_Molly3_


	2. Entirely Too Long

_Okay everyone! Here's chapter two! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! They really made my day! I'm not sure of when I'll update next because finals are this week, but after that I'll be updating a lot more. Thank you again for all the reviews, they made me write faster so keep them coming._

**Disclaimer-** I am not Stephenie Meyer, I know it's depressing, but I'm not. Again, I'll give the characters back, minus Edward, as soon as I'm done playing with them.

* * *

**EPOV**

No one moved. No one breathed, not like we needed to or anything, but it was just the shock of it all. I felt as if the world had stopped moving and no one was here except for Bella and me.

I looked right into her golden eyes. They had changed so much from the warm chocolate color, and yet they held the same intensity as before. The emotion that her eyes held which shocked me the most, was the love. Her eyes were so full of love and adoration and what made me the happiest was that these emotions were for me. She remembered! She still loves me, just as much as I love her!

"Long time, no see." Bella's voice carried over to me like the sound of beautiful bells.

My whole family, and the Denali clan just stared. Their thoughts were going crazy.

_Edward, how do you know her? Where is she from? _Carlisle of course wanted to know how I had kept this other vegetarian from him.

_Man, this is way more fun than Forks. Eddie knows a girl! A real girl. YESSS!! _Oh Emmett. If only you knew.

_Ohmygoodness! Iknewthiswasgoingtohappenandyetitsstillsoexciting!! _I always forget that Alice thinks her thoughts just as fast as she speaks. Dizzying, isn't it?

_Why is he looking at her like that? She's pretty yes, but I mean come on! I have been trying to be with him for years and now he looks at her as if it's love at first sight. _I wish that Tanya would learn that I don't love her… and it was love at first sight. Years ago.

"Oh Bella… it has been too long," I whispered this, knowing that she would be able to hear me.

"Yes, entirely too long," Bella replied, with a hint of sadness and yet she seemed anxious. Anxious? But for what… ah. Now I see. Of course. She's looking at my arms. How stupid of me.

I open my arms and she knows exactly what to do. It's what I want and what she wants, and as soon as she sees that my arms are open, she's running. For what seems like forever, yet not even a full second, Bella is in my arms. The place that she belongs.

Everyone is staring at us. Mouths wide open because of course they never expected this. And it seems crazy to them that I'm actually hugging someone, which is something I don't do voluntarily. But I don't care what they're doing or saying or thinking because all I care about is the perfect angel in my arms.

I spin her around a few times, laughing and smiling and just staring into those beautiful pools of gold. Once I stop, I hold her close and whisper, "I missed you."

It's as if that is all Bella needed to hear. She doesn't wait, her lips crash into mine, so passionately and with so much intensity that it's almost too much to handle. But I know that I can handle it, she is what I have been missing. Her lips feel perfect, so smooth, almost glass-like, and they move perfectly with mine, the pieces of the puzzle finally put back together.

Bella's hands are tangling in my hair and I can't seem to get her close enough to my body. Her body molds to mine, making a fire course through my body. All I want is to be near her. Ninety years without this, ninety long, excruciating years without this woman beside me. But now I have her, and I'm not letting her go.

Someone is coughing behind me. Why are they trying to ruin this? This perfect moment, this entirely too wonderful moment.

The coughing doesn't stop. Unwillingly, I pull away from Bella, with a massive, embarrassing grin on my face. I can't wipe it off. I feel like a teenager caught doing something I shouldn't with a girl.

Bella and I look towards the group of people standing there, watching us.

"Well shit fire and save matches! I'll be damned! Eddie here really did find himself a girl." Emmett's voice boomed as he laughed.

The rest of my family shut their mouths and smiled.

"Well Edward. This is quite rude. Aren't you going to introduce this young lady here?" asked Esme. Always being polite, but eagerly awaiting the story behind Bella and I.

"Everyone, this is Bella, Bella Swan," I smiled at her as I said this, "and I'm sure that everyone here is wondering what is going on. I'll get one thing cleared up right now and that's the fact that Bella and I knew each other before we were changed. We were neighbors."

"Neighbors? I'm thinking a little bit more than neighbors…" was Emmett's remark.

_Good Lord Edward. So much love between you two. It's amazing. Who knew that you could actually be in love. _Ah Jasper. It's true, I am capable of showing emotions other than anger. Before Bella died I was actually incredibly different than who I am know. Bella had changed me and I could already tell she was changing me again. But how would any of them know this? It's not like I had ever spoken of Bella, before it was much to painful to speak of her.

"OH Bella! I saw this so long ago. It's been so hard for me to keep this from Edward. You and I are going to be best friends! We'll go shopping, and having slumber parties, without the slumber part of course, and we'll go shopping, and then we'll going to dance clubs, and then shopping. Oh, and you're just gorgeous. You're perfect for Edward. I've already seen the changes that you make on him. It's shocking, and actually a little weird, but I'm so excited and-."

"Alice, calm down. Breathe," Jasper said to Alice, and thankfully calming her down. Honestly, I can't think of a better person for Alice, someone needs to be able to bring her energy level down a few notches every once in awhile.

Thankfully, Bella just laughed at Alice's ramblings and smiled up at me. Squeezing my hand before letting go. I wondered what she doing and listened to hear her, but I heard nothing at all. Silence coming from her mind.

How is this possible? I can't read her mind. Maybe it's some kind of glitch and I wasn't listening hard enough, so I tried again.

Nothing.

Amazing. I'll have to speak to Carlisle about this, but for now, I'm just going to go with it. It just seems that she's even more perfect for me. I can be totally at peace with her, be myself because her thoughts will not be mixed with mine. Can this get any better?

Bella's bell-like voice was speaking to Carlisle, "Hello, I'm Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you. I can tell by looks on your faces that you are wondering what is going on and how excited you are for Edward, even though you still don't understand this."

From everyone's thoughts, I knew that they were impressed by her ability to speak so easily to them. In an awkward situation, Bella was easily breaking the ice. Esme's thoughts were so pleased.

_Oh Edward. I am so happy for you. She really is beautiful. And she's so sweet. Please Edward, tell me that this is what I think it is. Tell me that she's the one. _

All I could do was give a nod towards her and look back at Bella. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Her body was perfect, her brown hair was shining and waving down to the middle of her back. The dress that she was wearing hugger her in all the right places making her look even better than in my memories, if that was even possible. It was like a dream, what I had been waiting for and yet not knowing that I exactly I was waiting for.

"Why Bella, it's lovely to meet you. I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme and my children Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. I can see that you've already met our Edward," Carlisle said with a smirk at the last part.

_That was some kiss Edward. Please, let's learn the whole story,_ Carlisle's thought towards me. All I could do was smile.

During all the commotion, I had forgotten Tanya and the rest of her family. Tanya seemed a little on the angry side, but Kate, so much like Alice, was bouncing up and down clapping her hands. Obviously, she was excited about this. Irina and Eleazer were just staring, their expressions unreadable but their thoughts not as secretive.

_This is going to kill Tanya. Obviously Edward is not with Bella, but Bella and Tanya were becoming fast friends. This is going to ruin everything. _Irina was so concerned for Tanya, but at least not as vicious as Tanya's thoughts. Eleazer was thinking something along the same lines, but he was at least happy for me.

_How could she?! She knew that I liked Edward. I told her how excited I was for them to be living so close, that maybe Edward and I could finally have something. But no, instead she takes him. _Wasn't it sort of apparent that Bella and I had known each other for much longer than just the past twenty minutes? Why can't Tanya just move on?

Kate's voice piped up over all the chatter, "Shall we go inside and sit? I want to hear the story of Bella and Edward. I bet it's interesting. Almost like a fairytale."

How true Kate, this really did feel like some kind of fairytale. And with her comment, we all went towards the house. Bella walked quickly to my side and I put my arm around her waist, pulling her close.

Once inside, everyone was seated around a cozy looking fire. The living-room was very homey and comfortable. I steered Bella to the couch closest to the fire, in hopes of making her feel warm. I wished that I could make her cold skin warm, but sadly, I was just as cold. But she didn't seem to be uncomfortable, because she snuggled closer to my side, as if she couldn't get close enough.

_Oh my sweet Bella, I feel the exact same way, _I thought and kissed her hair. Rosalie and Esme had a shocked expression, of course they don't expect me to be so shall we say, touchy-feely, but Bella does make me feel so different. I want to kiss her and hold her in my arms and never leave her side. Alice was smiling, she had seen this coming long ago. How she kept it from me, I will never know, nor do I want to. I am so happy that she did. It made this surprise so much more, not trying to sound corny, but more magical.

"Okay, Okay. I'm ready to hear this story," exclaimed Rose from Emmett's lap. Now I understand why they are always all over each other. It's how I feel about Bella, but she would be too embarrassed to sit on my lap. Damn.

"Before we actually begin this story, there is one thing that I would like to ask Bella, because I am now wondering when it happened," I looked down at Bella, really wanting to know the answer to my question. "When were you changed, and by who?"

_So there is chapter two... OHH a cliffy. I'm so mean aren't I? Well review and tell me if you like it! Much love peeps. I'm so gangsta._

_Molly_


	3. Vampires aren't real

* * *

Okay everyone... Here's chapter three. It's in Bella's POV, tell me if you like her POV, because if you do, then more chapters will be in her POV.

Thanks for all the reviews! They're amazing and really make me happy! I stopped studying for finals to write this just because of all the reviews!!

**Disclaimer- Still not Stephenie Meyer... still not giving Edward back.**

* * *

**BPOV-**

**September 25th, 1918**

_After hearing Edward finally say those three little words that mean so much, I drifted back to sleep. Sleep was the only place that I could go to get away from the pain. I felt as though my whole body was boiling and my senses were overloaded with the smell of sickness and maybe… death?_

_I knew I wasn't going to hold on for much longer. I got what I wanted, to hear Edward say "I love you" What more could I ask for of this world? The last few months had been blissfully happy, of course as the poem goes, nothing gold can stay. How true that is. I'm just so at peace with my inevitable death because of all Edward has done for me, that even thinking of my, shall we say, impending doom, I'm not that worried about what will happen. Edward proved to me that there is a heaven, and someday, we'll see each other again, maybe not in this life but in another._

_I don't know how long I lay on my bed thinking about everything, seeing my life flash before my eyes as they say, when I heard the nurse come in. Knowing that I was leaving this Earth soon, I kept my eyes closed and pictured all my happiest moments. _

_Christmas time with my family, playing hide and go seek with my friends, and of course Edward. He was the main picture passing behind my eyelids. The face I had memorized so long ago was so beautifully perfect that it almost hurt to just think of. His piercing green eyes under the flop of messy, unruly, bronze hair. His silly dimple deepening when he laughed at something, and the way his brow furrowed when he was worried. The look of pure love on his face when he gazed at me, or the frustrated expression when he couldn't find the right note for his new composition._

_All these things passed through my mind while I listened to the nurse. Her movements were quiet, gentle, trying not to wake me or annoy me in my last moments of life I suppose. _

_As I was daydreaming, I felt the nurse, I believe her name was Melanie but I honestly can't remember very well, grab my hand. Her touch was shockingly cold, but to my fevered skin, everything felt cold._

"_Everything is going to be fine my dear. I promise you. Soon, you'll be living a new life," Melanie whispered so softly into my ear. Her voice sounded so sweet, and calming, like a gentle breeze through the trees. _

_All of a sudden I felt as though I was flying. Huh. So this is what dying feels like? I thought there was supposed to be some white light and angels signing all around as you approach those Golden Gates. Well, someone whose been telling stories has some explaining to do when I actually do reach Heaven. I mean I must be going to Heaven, right? I don't think I've ever done anything, well steal a piece of candy from Mrs. Harrington, but honestly, would that take a person's chance at Heaven away?_

_The flying stopped and I expected someone to wait for me and bring to the tops of the clouds so I could watch over Edward and my family. _

_But instead of clouds and an angel, I felt a sharp pain at my neck. This isn't not supposed to happen. People are supposed to stop feeling pain after death. Wow, church really did have everything messed up. The pain started to fade, but soon was replaced with something worse. The pain was so intense that all conscious thought escaped me. The fires of Hell were opening up to me and the fire coursed through my veins. _

_The pain lasted for an eternity, or it felt like it at least. But slowly, it faded and eventually stopped all together. After a few moments of peace, I was waiting for the torture to resume, but it didn't, so I tried to open my eyes. The light was so bright and it hurt so I shut my eyes tight again and this time when I opened my eyes again, I did slower, letting them adjust to the light._

"_I wondered when you were going to wake up. I almost regretted doing this to you. You were screaming for so long, I felt as if it would never end…"_

_Was that Melanie's voice? What is going on? She's not dead… she's the nurse. I'm so confused._

_As if reading my thoughts Melanie said, "I'm sure that you're quite confused right now. Well I'm going to explain something to you, and it will be a shock, but I know that you will adjust just fine."_

_Funny. How'd she do that? Know what I wanted. Very interesting…_

_When my eyes were finally done adjusting I looked towards whom I guessed was Melanie and was shocked. Everything seemed to be so much brighter. All the colors were intensified and as I looked at the unfamiliar bed I was laying in, I noticed how I could feel each individual stitch in the sheets. Well this is odd, was all I could really think._

_After I was done inspecting the room from my bed, and the room was quite simple and small, I turned my head towards Melanie. For some reason I knew that I was not in Heaven or Hell, or any other kind of after life. I knew that I was an entirely new being so to speak, I just didn't know how I knew this. _

"_Okay Melanie, explain."_

"_Well Ms. Swan-" I cut her off._

"_Bella, please."_

"_Bella, then. Hmm. How to explain, lets see. I'm just going to say it alright? Right. Okay. Well, Bella…"_

_Enough with the small talk lady, come on. Tell me what's going on._

"_Bella, you're a vampire and so am I. There I said it. Done. Ask any question you want dear, I'm all ears." Melanie said this all very rushed and yet I heard every word._

_Did she honestly just say vampire? Of course I had heard the stories. I played make-believe when I was little. Dracula's castle was full of vampires and creatures of the night. But they were just stories and games. Was this woman crazy? Well, that was a stupid question. Of course she was. _

"_Ah Melanie. I'm sorry, but I believe I really need to leave. Thank you so much, but I really do need to go see a doctor or something. I feel as though I've been cured of my illness and I need to see how that happened. Don't forget about Edward, you remember him right? Well he'll be waiting for me of course, so goodbye and thank you again," I too said this quite rushed, ready to leave and get out of this crazy lady's house._

_Standing much to fast, faster then I ever had before, I went towards the door. Before leaving, I looked towards the mirror to make sure that I was presentable for the world, I mean, who would want to ruin their reputation by look ghastly? _

_As I looked in the mirror I noticed some massive changes to my face. Everything was more angular, more defined. My eyebrows held a perfect arch and my already full lips seemed almost fuller, and red, enticing to some I would suppose. My nose was perfectly straight and my hair seemed shinier and held a perfect wave that was never there before. But none of this shocked me the most as my eyes did. I was so used to a brown color looking back at me, but instead, ruby red eyes stared back. _

_I gasped and turned back towards Melanie. Maybe she wasn't so crazy after all…_

"_Alright, Melanie, vampires? I'm… a… vampire?" I choked out. I hadn't noticed my voice before just now, and it seemed stronger, sultry even, what would Edward think? Would he like all these changes?_

_Melanie interrupted my train of thought, "Yes, Bella. Vampires. I know that you probably think I'm insane, but honestly, I felt the same when I found out what I was, what we are. It's true, you are now a real-life vampire."_

_After that little introduction, she went into the whole history of being a vampire and all the "rules" that go along with it. I figured out where all the superstitions about vampires came from. The no sunlight thing and such. _

_None of this really seemed to trouble me. I just accepted it. I embraced this new chance at life, or I did, until she told me that I Edward was gone._

"_Bella, I'm sorry to say this, but I've been keeping tabs on your friend and I got a call from on the other nurses telling me that the Masen boy was dead. Truly, Bella, I'm so very sorry…"_

_Her voice droned on and on with apologies and consolations. I didn't want to hear it. Why would I want this new life if I couldn't have Edward with me? _

_Again, Melanie interrupted me, telling me all about her chosen style of life, the whole "don't kill humans, it's bad" idea really worked for her, so of course I figured I might as well try it…_

**Forty-nine Years Later**

_Time held no meaning for me. My life was worthless. After Melanie found a mate, I decided that I needed to go out on my own so she and Ethan could be together. Though this made her happy, and that made me happy, it also created a whole bunch of loneliness for me _

_Basically, my days went as follows:_

_Read some, go hunt, get cleaned up, read some more, pretend to be human, go back home and pretend to sleep, do it all again the next day._

_Boring, right? Well I sure thought so…_

**Present**

"And then after so long of living on my own I traveled up here, to Denali, and stumbled upon this family here. And I guess everyone knows the rest of the story, seeing as I've only been here, what is it three days?" I questioned looking towards Kate.

"Three and a half, if you want to get technical," Kate replied laughing.

"Ah, yes, can't forget to count those half days," I laughed as I said this, happy. Not only was I happy because I was around other people and not alone, I was in the arms of my one and only true love. Could things get any better?

"Everyone, I really don't want to be rude, but I haven't seen Bella, in well, decades and would really enjoy some alone time with her so if you wouldn't mind… We'll be upstairs," Edward said quickly, and stood up, reaching for my hand.

I eagerly took his outstretched hand and bid goodnight to everyone. They all said goodnight, and after few snickers coming from Edward's sibling, Edward dashed towards the stairs, basically dragging me along with him. I hadn't thought this night could get better, but I was believe I was about to be proved very wrong.

We reached one of the guest bedrooms, which was mine for right now, and Edward quickly shut the door behind us.

"I've missed you so much, Bella. No one understood why I wouldn't look for someone to be with, when the only person that I wanted to be with was pronounced dead years ago. You made me the happiest man when I was alive, and now I know that I will be the happiest man for the rest of eternity."

Without further ado, and not really allowing me the chance to speak, Edward kissed me. If I thought the kiss outside was good, well believe me, this kiss beat out any other kiss. Ever. I mean seriously, when our lips met, it was like fireworks were shooting off, the world spun so fast, and a fire was shooting through my unused veins.

Our lips moved perfectly together, and when I thought it couldn't get any more passionate, Edward opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Oh dear Lord. This man, he's will be the death of me.

Edward slowly back up towards the bed, and had somehow gotten his shirt and my shirt of in the process without me ever noticing. Sneaky little vampire this guy is.

When we reached the bed, Edward fell back with me landing on top of him laughing and giggling like some silly school girl. Edward's face was the face of an angel, pure happiness emanated from him.

"Why Ms. Swan… I do believe there has been something that I have wanted to with you for quite some time…" Edward's voice became husky, quite sexy if I do say so myself. How could a girl resist an Adonis? Well maybe some can, but I sure wasn't going to.

"Mr. Cullen… are you implying something?" I tried to play innocent. That didn't work out too well.

His laughter rang throughout the room, sending tingles through my body. I can't decide if it was his laughter that sent me tingles, or the fact that he was kissing me all along my neck and collarbone.

"Yes, Ms. Swan, I am implying something, and I intend to do that something quite soon if you don't mind." Again, his voice sounded incredibly sexy.

"Of course I don't mind. This should have happened years ago."

And with that, conversation stopped and no other things crossed my mind for the rest of the night except for Edward and our wonderful, sweet reunion.

* * *

**So there's chapter three! Hope everyone liked it!! Review and make me happy!! :)**

**Molly**


	4. The Lion's Pit of Humiliation

_Okay so I'm mean. Like really mean. And I am a terrible person! I haven't updated in forever! I'm sorry for anyone that has been wanting to read the next part of the story! Don't hate me!! I've been busy! I'll try to update more! Again I'm sorry!!_

**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer + Twilight Not Me and I'm only borrowing the characters for a little bit! **

**Warning: This chapter has some verbal sexual references. A little joking around and such. Skip over if you don't want that. **

* * *

**BPOV**

**Present - **

Edward and I laid on the guest bed until the sun came up. We didn't talk much, only when we had random thoughts, but any silence was comfortable. It was like we couldn't grasp the fact that we were together and this wasn't some kind of dream. I know a vampire can't really dream, but I know that I had been daydreaming about seeing Edward again for as long as I can remember, and I know that Edward had done the same thing.

I listened to his breathing with my head on his chest. Everything had happened so fast. I hadn't seen Edward in years, and then I meet him again and after only a few hours and talking to his family and everyone else about my past, we were upstairs doing things that would make any girl blush. And yet… it didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable, it felt, right. I can't even begin to explain the feeling of safety and absolute happiness that came being with Edward.

After awhile, Edward whispered into my hair, "We should probably go downstairs. Alice is getting a tad bit antsy."

Groaning, I buried my face into his the crook of his shoulder., "Do we honestly have to get up? I'm rather comfortable and don't really want to see anyone else. No offense."

"I know how you feeling, love, but unless you want Emmett and Alice barging in on us without any sort of clothing, I suggest that we beat them to the punch and meet them downstairs. It will equal a little less embarrassment."

Edward's face looked worried so I knew that his siblings and even the Denali clan would probably be teasing us for our, let's say, uncontrollable hormones. I guess I should have known this was going to happen. I mean we basically couldn't stand even a little while without being all over each other, and they were of course going to make fun of us. As long as I had Edward by my side, I think I could handle just about anything. He's just amazing like that.

With that last thought I jumped up and started to go to the door thinking I was ready to go face the battle downstairs when I heard Edward chuckling. Turning around slowly, I looked at his face. He may have been chuckling, but if he could he would be having a laughing attack and I had no idea why.

I gave him "the look" that said if you don't tell me what you're laughing at now I'm going to get really mad and you don't want that at all. All he did was give me the once over, like there was something wrong with what I had on. I looked down to see what was the matter and it should have been blatantly obvious to me why he was laughing in the first place. It could have been the slight fact that I was totally in the nude. That might have gotten him started on the laughing fit.

"Bella, I really do love you and your body, but I would prefer that I'm the only one who gets to see it, at least with this little amount of coverage. And you did just meet my family. You could save the streaking for a later date." I have no idea how he got all that out. He looked about ready to have an aneurysm from trying not to laugh.

Okay, so I'll agree… it was a little funny. I started giggling like a silly school girl, but I couldn't help it. With that we both busted out laughing. It took awhile for us both to calm down, but in the end, we did and got ready to go meet our death.

**EPOV **

**Present - **

It took awhile for Bella to decide to actually get up, and even though I really didn't want her to move from my arms, I knew that we had to go down and see everyone. But instead of Bella going to the closet to get some of her clothes, she ran straight to the door, naked. Did she forget that she had no clothing on? I couldn't help but laugh.

She turned around, looking rather angry, one of those looks that all boyfriends and husbands should know means trouble if you don't appease your girl really fast. I tried to hold in my laughter and explain to her why she couldn't go downstairs quite yet.

"Bella, I really do love you and your body, but I would prefer that I'm the only one who gets to see it, at least with this little amount of coverage. And you did just meet my family. You could save the streaking for a later date."

Even though I was joking, a little part of my brain got a little angry at the thought of having someone else see my Bella in that kind of way. I know I was being stupid and jealous and a fool, but for some reason, I couldn't scratch the idea of someone else being with Bella, even though she told me that she had only ever loved me. This whole trusting thing was going to take some getting used to all over again. Stupid, overactive brain.

Once I was done with my little speech to Bella and the fight going on in my head, I burst out laughing. I couldn't hold it in anymore, and thankfully Bella joined in, instead of murdering me. That would have a put a damper on the whole reunion thing.

As we were getting ready I finally heard the thoughts going on downstairs.

_They've been up there for so long. I wonder what they're doing? Oh gosh… never mind. I really don't want to know what's going on. Eww! Eww!! Okay think of something else… hmm. Oh that new Prada purse. Perfect, it's just so pretty and….._

Oh Alice, you always make me laugh… and does your mind ever get off of shopping? Nope.

_Dude! My brother is man now! Finally! Now he might finally understand why Rose and I are always together. Hear that little brother? I hope you did! No more mocking me for my sex life! Ha!_

_Why does Alice's face look so disgusted? What is she thinking about? These are the times I want Edward's gift… hm… what is he doing up there? Do I want to know? Oh Lord. That's what Alice is thinking about. Now I'm understanding that look. I'm in full agreement. Sorry Ed, but I don't' want to picture you and Bella like that. _

Other than my three siblings, everyone else's thoughts were either on more important things or, like Esme, thinking more appropriate things about Bella and I. Thank God there are some mature people in this house.

Finally, Bella and I were ready to go downstairs, or as ready as one can be when your walking into the lion's pit.

As we reached the landing, Bella grabbed onto my arm actually looking scared. It made me feel immensely happy that she still needed me to keep her safe, maybe not physically, but in other ways I could be there for her.

"Bella, we'll be fine. I promise," I said and kissed her forehead.

She seemed to relax a little, not much, but some. And with that she dragged me towards the kitchen, which no one in this house used, and sighed, "Let's just get this over with."

The door swung open before we even had a chance to reach it and there was Emmett, standing there with the cheesiest grin on his face. He may be annoying and immature, but his happiness is infectious and I was already happy just being around Bella. I could feel a smile growing on my face and it just kept getting bigger as Emmett and I stared each other down.

"I knew that you would appreciate the female body once you had it. I mean just look at your face! You're like a kid that just found a puppy, but instead of a kid finding a puppy, you lost something! You lost your virginity! Here's to you little brother!"

Even though his outburst was embarrassing, I couldn't help but laugh. He was right, in most respects. I was happy that Bella and I had finally well, ya know. But it was more than that. I felt complete. I wasn't wondering around looking for something without knowing what I was looking for. The love of my life had returned the world looked new. Everything seemed bright and happy and perfect.

I looked down at Bella and her face showed all of her embarrassment, so before Emmett could say anything else, I shook my head at him and indicated towards Bella. For once, he actually took the hint and winked, walking back into the kitchen.

We followed after him, and were greeted by eleven smiling faces. No one else said anything like Em, but Alice was bouncing up and down clapping (what a surprise), Jasper was smiling his all knowing smile, and the rest just looked happy for us. I couldn't ask for anything better than this.

**BPOV**

**Present - **

Emmett's little speech was so incredibly embarrassing, and I was about to basically freak out when I looked up at Edward. He was smiling at Emmett with the goofiest grin I think I had ever seen on him. Normally he would be his prudish self and freak out about what Emmett had just said, but instead, he was acting like a normal 17-year-old and I wasn't going to interrupt that. Instead I just looked down trying to cover up my embarrassment.

Emmett was about to say something when Edward stopped him. Huh. Weird. I thought all was well, but if Emmett had to say anything he could just say it in his head and Edward would get the point.

Too soon, Edward was dragging me into the kitchen, where everyone was smiling. Was this such a big deal? Yes, we had sex, but seriously! People do it all the time. Okay, so two 100 year old virgins puts the 40 year old virgin to shame, but still… these people needed a hobby.

The first to speak was Esme, "Well Edward, Bella, nice to see you both. I hope that you too had a nice night! We're going hunting soon, would either of you like to join us?"

Ah, sweet, sweet Esme. I should've known she would be the person to help out with the whole humiliation process.

Before I could respond, Edward spoke, "I think that we'll stay here. Maybe we'll meet you all out later or something?"

"So Edward wants to stay with Bella. Good thing vampires can't get pregnant, Bella would have a massive chance of pregnancy with the way you two are going at it. Almost like a bunch of rabbits I suppose."

Did he just say that? I mean Emmett… COME ON! But it's all good. Rosalie managed to smack him hard enough that it actually hurt.

Everyone mouthed an "I'm Sorry" and left to go hunting. In a matter of a few minutes, Edward and I were alone all over again.

"Well my love, what are we going to do today?" Edward's face looked like that of an angel, all glowing and happy.

"Maybe we could just relax? Read, talk, something like that?" The idea of just being with him was enough, it's not like I needed to do anything else.

"That sounds just perfect."

Edward and I never actually went hunting that day. Instead, we laid down in front of the fire with pillows and blankets and just read, talked, and enjoyed each other's company. Life, or whatever we lived, couldn't get any more perfect. But how long could perfection actually last?

* * *

**Okay everyone. This chapter was a little more on the well, dirty side, sorry about that! I just thought that with Emmett being Emmett, there had to be some sexual references. Sorry if I have offended anyone! **

**Review, review, review! I'll try to post the next chapter up super soon! Sorry again for taking so long! Review and I'll give you hmm… how about a sundae? **

**Molly**


End file.
